Family
by Coolez
Summary: Homework. Sometimes, it could lead to the answer of your life's question. - SnK Boarding School AU, Eren's POV.


(A/N: Sorry if this doesn't make much sense ;-; I tried, I think.)

* * *

Today had been one of the toughest day since I got here, the homework doubled yesterday's, even. And the exams are coming up again. I slammed my head against the desk. How could Jean even cope with going out all night, when we have _this _much to do?  
Without hesitating further, I grabbed the nearest pen and grabbed the first book I saw: English. Right, an essay… about family. I sigh; my pen was blanked at that very moment, and I was unable to think of any word, or rather, anything that I could write.

Should I write about my mom, who's caring and kind, but at times a bit too overprotective? Or my dad, who puts in the lives of his patients ahead of himself? I sigh, putting my pen aside. I rest my head against the table, trying to think of what to write. All of a sudden, an image shadowed me.

Long, straight hair, of the colours of the raven's feathers. Eyes as dark as the night, and shines like the stars that appears. A delicate face, whereby anyone would describe, beautiful.

Mikasa Ackerman.

"Eren." she mouthed, though I heard nothing, not even a whisper. My eyes reached for hers, as I scratched my head. "Hey, Mikasa, don't you have homework or something? I believe we're in the same class and stuff…" I asked, confused. She seemed so carefree, like she had absolutely nothing to do at all.

"I finished them." she whispered softly. My eyes widen in disbelief. "Wait… what? How.. how did you even?" I shook my head, not holding trust to her statement. "Try thinking, and you can finish it really quickly." she said, nodding, heading to my bed.

I stared at her as she tucked herself on my bed. Usually, I'd chase her off, but just for today… I'll leave her be; I'd probably be pulling all-nighters on this.

I grabbed the pen I just dropped, returning my gaze to the book where my essay should be on. "_My family…" _I whispered to myself, mind still shrouded with haze. 'Mom… dad…' I thought to myself, smiling. But was that all? Mom and dad? It's incomplete, it has to be.

I took a quick glance at the sleeping girl right behind me, on my bed, before returning my eyes to the book of papers. I nodded, smiling.

Mikasa.  
Mikasa is family.

Inside of me squealed in joy; I've got my title. Immediately, the fog that once blocked my mind cleared, giving me a clear path which I should follow. Gripping my pen firmly, I wrote on the paper, the title of the essay.

_"Family."_

I underlined it freehandedly, not caring for a use of the ruler. I mapped out the start in my head; a bit messed up, but I could at least get this done.

"_Family. What is family? Some say it's about two or more people, who have blood relationship with each other, while some suggests that it's about two individuals, with their child that forms this. True, that is a correct fact. However, in my opinion, in my own point of view; I see family as not everyone with blood relationship, nor just two individuals with their offspring, but about people who care about each other a lot. Whether they're just friends or a girl you met in the fields, in my book, we're a family. It doesn't matter whether the family is big or small, it only matters whether it is happy and joyous or broken and sad.  
The usual members of a family, would be mom, dad, a or many son or daughters. In some families, their grandparents are still there in care for them, in example, my friend, Armin."_

I paused for a while. Armin has a great grandfather - he is a smart man, as like how Armin had inherited his abilities. I put down my pen and took another as replacement, because the previous is running low on ink, before continuing.

_"Today, I want to talk about a very special family member. She is neither my mom nor dad, nor any blood-related siblings. She and I had not been together since the start of our lives, but we are here now. She would put my needs before her own, no matter how many times I tell her not to. She would tag along wherever I go, and even if I become annoyed on occasions, I would be just acting, not liking the truth I held. She is perfect, beautiful, and a master in everything, while I was just a passerby who sworn to give her strength since the first day of our meeting. The past few years I've had her as family, everything was better than ever before, I don't even want to go back if I had the chance; I had everything I've ever wanted, I've ever needed, with her here. Though, she often overshadows me with her abilities, and I don't feel so right about it. Especially when she orders me not to do this or that - I'm not her kid brother, perhaps I'm a month younger, yet still…  
She willed herself to throw away everything for me, and I did the same; but when was I ever needed, when she clearly did not need me?"_

I sighed, turning my head around to be greeted by a sleeping beauty. She cuddled herself in my blanket, the red scarf I have given to her still intact on her neck. With that, I continued my writing.

_"When my eyes first found her, she was in a field, all alone. And when I finally found her, from that very moment on, we were friends. Then, I assume, when she accepted the red scarf of mine, we were family. And we always will be.  
She was one that I wanted to protect, I don't know why. It was set in me, somehow, that if she's in trouble, then I am in trouble. But that kind of came the other way around. She became the one who always got me out of trouble, and not me. Turning back, it's a shame to myself; but she insisted it. I didn't like the fact, but I had to accept it."_

I started to read my unfinished work, and realized it sounded absolutely terrible. I shrugged. As long as I've got something to hand in.

_"But I'm glad that she still wears the scarf I gave her today, after so many years. I'd like to think that it represents our bond as family, even if she doesn't think the same way. She calls me her brother, though she knows clearly that I'm no more than a mere boy who found her on the vast, green fields on a day that would never be forgotten. The boy who saw how terrible the world could be, while the doom was being hit onto her. The boy who only wanted to protect her for reasons even himself couldn't understand._

And I'll keep protecting her quietly, I'll be her quiet knight. I will look out for her, even though she thinks only she could help me. I will sneak through the shadows until the day she leaves my side for somebody else."

I sighed, giving my essay a read. Utmost terror, isn't it? I smiled. Until the day she leaves my side for somebody else, huh? Why would I even write such a thing?

Was that my real goal all along?

I stood up and brought the chair to my bedside, revealing a girl dressed in white, face hidden in the scarf of the colour of fate. Without needing to even look at her face, I knew. I knew she was having a peaceful dream, this night of many other nights.

I remember the first few nights after I met her, it was countless nightmares, nevertheless. Her face filled with horrid whether awake or asleep, and sometimes, she refused to close her eyes due to being afraid.

I ran over and brought my pen and book.

_"Can I say I have my own theories on my own protectiveness, that I don't show? Or am I just too stubborn - maybe others would know. Maybe I just don't. Even if she's anywhere else, we'll be family, and we always will be. I'll keep it this way, because I want it this way. _

_And so, this was my essay about family. Once again, I'm happy to say that I was, and still am, glad to have met this girl. This girl who gave me so much, that the only way I might be able to repay her is to watch over for her from afar. This girl… who is my sister."_

'And perhaps even more.' I thought to myself, dropping my pen. My essay was garbage, I didn't even have to read it. I just wrote out what my mind told me to, I didn't try to care about the grammar.

Once again, I looked at her, still sleeping. I sighed once more, smirking.

"Maybe this homework made me realize my own heart, that had just wanted to protect you all along."

"Maybe I really did have a reason to protect you myself." I closed my book, putting my hands on the railing.

"Maybe, maybe I just…

…love you." I found it hard to breathe at that point, as I whispered the sentences to myself.

"Maybe I love you even more… even more than just as your brother. Maybe I love you more than just a family member. Maybe that's why.. that's why I didn't want to let you go. Maybe that's why I felt so disturbed when Jean gets close to you. Maybe…"

I felt damp in my eyes, but I didn't exactly cry. Who knew I had that in me. Who knew I was that overly dramatic of a person.  
Who knew I would fall in love with my adopted sister.

Just then, I saw movement in the sheets, and the figure pulled down her own scarf, smiling. "I love you too.", she whispered.


End file.
